Steel (type)
For the mountain in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, see Mt. Steel. ---- The Steel type (Japanese: はがねタイプ Steel type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Steel-type Pokémon are Jasmine of Olivine City; Steven Stone, of Hoenn; Byron of Canalave City; Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four; member of the Alola Elite Four Molayne. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Steel-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. The Steel type was introduced in Generation II, along with the type. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generations II to V Steel-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the weather condition. In Generation II, Steel-type Pokémon cannot be by Poison-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Steel-type Pokémon cannot be ed. Generation VI onwards Steel-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the weather condition. Steel-type Pokémon cannot be ed, except by a Pokémon with . Characteristics Defense Defensively, Steel types are considered to be one of the best types of Pokémon to use. In Generation II, the Steel type was created to balance out the previously overpowered and types, as both types are resisted by Steel. Prior to Generation V, a pure Steel-type Pokémon had resistances to 11 of the 17 types, making it the most resistant type. Since Generation VI, that number has decreased to 10 out of the now 18 types as they no longer resist and but now also resist . Steel types also have an immunity to attacks and cannot be ed (except by in Generation II or if poisoned by a Pokémon with ). In contrast to types, Steel types can hold up to many attacks because of their typically high . Due to their high capability of defending, all three of the Steel type's weaknesses ( , , and ) are often used against this type. Fortunately, most Steel types are dual-typed, which defends usually against one or two of these types; however, it is possible for dual-type Steel Pokémon to develop double weaknesses to some of these moves. Pure Steel-type Pokémon have the second greatest amount of resistances. /Steel is the most resistant dual type, having 11 resistances plus an immunity to Poison. However, /Steel has only 9 resistances, but 3 immunities ( , , and ). Steel-type Pokémon, on average, have the highest Defense among all Pokémon and among fully evolved Pokémon. Offense Offensively, it is only recommended that Steel-type moves be used against Fairy-type Pokémon or when benefited by same-type attack bonus. There are only three types weak to Steel: , , and , the prior two of which are rarely used defensively. Furthermore, the types that do resist Steel other than itself ( , , and ) are common. Most Steel-type Pokémon have a second type able to provide more effective moves that could offset this disadvantage. Steel-type Pokémon typically have good and below-average , though there are some powerful moves in both the physical or special fields. Contest properties In s, Steel-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 53 Steel-type Pokémon or 6.6% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Steel-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the 6th rarest type. Pure Steel-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Steel-type Pokémon Primary Steel-type Pokémon |} Secondary Steel-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Steel type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Steel-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Steel-type move, uses a Steel-type move, is sent out against a Steel-type opponent, is holding a Steel Memory, or is holding an Iron Plate or Steelium Z. Steel-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming poisoned from the Abilities , , , or . Exclusive Abilities Only Steel-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. In the TCG Introduced in the set, Metal-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with resistances to and . Metal-type Pokémon can be strong against and , whilst some and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Steel-type Pokémon of any generation, with 12, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Steel-type Pokémon since the type was created, with four. * Generation IV introduced the most Steel-type moves of any generation, with seven, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Steel-type moves since the type was created, with . * In Generation II, the Steel type saw one type change in a Pokémon family ( and ), but no change in moves. The opposite is true for the type, which saw one type change in a move ( ), but no change in a Pokémon. * Prior to Generation VI, Steel was the only type that had a non-neutral type match-up with all of the seventeen existing types, considering both the offense and defense of both types. In Generation VI, it was changed so that Steel no longer resisted Dark- or moves. * Each of the three types have a different effectiveness when attacking a pure Steel-type Pokémon (Grass does ½× damage, Water does 1× damage, and Fire does 2× damage). * More Pokémon gain the Steel type upon evolving than any other type, with a total of 9. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=はがね (鋼) Hagane |zh_yue=鋼 |zh_cmn=鋼 / 钢 |cs=Ocelový |da=Stål |nl=Staal |fi=Teräs |fr=Acier |de=Stahl |el=Μετάλλου Metallou |he=פלדה Plada |hu=Acél |id=Baja Besi |it=Acciaio |ko=강철 Gangcheol |no=Stål |pl=Stalowy |pt=Aço |ro=Oțel |ru=Сталь Stal' |es=Acero |sv=Stål |th=เหล็ก H̄el̆k |vi=Thép }} de:Stahl fr:Acier it:Acciaio (tipo) ja:はがね pl:Stal (typ) zh:钢（属性）